fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Christian Grey
Christian Grey is the male protagonist of the trilogy that serves as Anastasia Steele's primary love interest with whom he discovers real love. Young, handsome, intelligent, business-savvy, and charming, he at first glance appears to be a suave but private business mogul with an irresistible allure. Upon further acquaintance with him, and later on, a relationship, Anastasia finds out that there is a darker side to "control freak" Christian, quoted as being "fifty shades of f*cked up." (Hence the title of the first book in the Fifty Shades ''Trilogy) Early Life Before his adoption, Christian had spent some time starving and suffered through repeated traumatic experiences with his drug-addict mother and repeated beatings (and implied burnings) from her boyfriend which is the reason for his distaste of being physically touched. It is also hinted at that this is the reason that he likes to tie up his Submissives since it gives him a sense of control. At the age of fifteen, he was coaxed into an affair with one of his mother's married older close friends, Elena (whom Anastasia semi-jokingly dubs "Mrs. Robinson" in the first book). Elena was Christian's first sexual experience, and, according to him, introduced him to the world of BDSM by making him her submissive. It first began when Christian was at her house and she slapped him before kissing him, sparking feelings of teenage arousal in Christian. He came back the next day to her house and the affair began between the two. The affair lasted until he was twenty-one when her husband found out, and although they are no longer sexual, they still remain close friends (that is until ''Fifty Shades Freed ''when she makes a pass at him and he states that he loves Ana). According to Christian, his family still does not know of the affair although he stated that it ruined "Mrs. Robinson's" marriage. (Though his mother finds out in the second novel.) When his affair with "Mrs. Robinson" ended, he continued exploration into the BDSM world by going to clubs specifically operating for the purpose or by hiring sexual services for the next two years. After that, he made the proper touches to his personal home, including the infamous "Red Room of Pain." He then continued this lifestyle up to ''Fifty Shades of Grey ''when he wants Ana to be his next Submissive. The Contract For the last four years of Christian's life, he has entered into agreements with fifteen women, signed, sealed, and delivered for them to become his "sub" to satisfy him sexually. He has a "playroom" in his business empire, Grey Enterprises Inc. that contains toys and whips and such. Christian is what he calls a "Dominant," someone who takes pleasure in owning, possessing, and controlling every aspect of a "Submissive's" life, most importantly their sexual life. The women he brings into his life are always there willingly, and according to him, already knew and enjoyed the BDSM lifestyle. Christian even has a written agreement for his woman to sign, especially a non-disclosure agreement which makes it legally impossible for women to discuss the private natures of their time at Christian's suite. His contract ranges from eating habits, exercising, safe words, "hard limits" (sexual acts that Submissives absolutely will not do) and "soft limits" (sexual acts that Submissives may/may not be interested in exploring) and beyond. Christian states multiple times that he does not look for love during these relationships; they remain purely sexual and for his satisfaction. This is also the only relationship that satisfies him, according to his wording in ''Fifty Shades of Grey; his Dominant/Submissive nature (which later becomes a source of tension between he and Ana). Although this changes when he meets Ana. Fifty Shades of Grey Christian is accustomed to his BDSM Dom/Sub lifestyle. However, when he meets Anastasia Steele during an interview, a shy and awkward young woman, he finds himself utterely attracted and bewitched by her. He soon decides that he wants her to become his next "Sub," and is confused as to why getting the hint that she is inexperienced sexually and unlike his other Subs, (unaware that she actually a virgin). Soon though, their relationship begins and Christian finds himself constantly breaking his own rules of the contract for Anastasia, including some of the contractual agreements (i.e. controlling her eating habits, her exercising habits, her sleeping habits, and her clothing). Anastasia Steele, unaccustomed to the lifestyle of a Submissive, defies him frequently which both arouses and frustrates Christian in a way he has never before experienced with any other woman. Soon he realizes he is developing feelings for Ana that he has never felt before which spirals his life in ways he is not prepared for due to his past and nature. Fifty Shades Darker After the disastrous end of his relationship with Ana, Christian finds himself broken by Ana leaving him. But soon, after unable to deny their feelings for each other, the two rekindle their sensual affair. Christian, desperate to keep Ana in his life, wrestles with his inner demons. However, when someone from Christian's past pops back up in his life and threatens Ana, Christian must make choices fast. Fifty Shades Freed When unworldly student Anastasia Steele first encountered the driven and dazzling young entrepreneur Christian Grey it sparked a sensual affair that changed both of their lives irrevocably. Shocked, intrigued, and, ultimately, repelled by Christian’s singular erotic tastes, Ana demands a deeper commitment. Determined to keep her, Christian agrees. Now, Ana and Christian have it all—love, passion, intimacy, wealth, and a world of possibilities for their future. But Ana knows that loving her Fifty Shades will not be easy, and that being together will pose challenges that neither of them would anticipate. Ana must somehow learn to share Christian’s opulent lifestyle without sacrificing her own identity. And Christian must overcome his compulsion to control as he wrestles with the demons of a tormented past. Just when it seems that their strength together will eclipse any obstacle; misfortune, malice, and fate conspire to make Ana’s deepest fears turn to reality. Relationship with Ana Anastasia Steele is the first woman with Christian whom he has had real genuine feelings for. In a bonus chapter in'' Fifty Shades Freed'' where the first chapter of'' Fifty Shades of Grey'' are told from his point of view, it is revealed how Christian, upon their first meeting, developed an instant attraction to Ana and looked up her job occupation just to "stumble" into her again and see her. The two continue to develop an attraction to each other and Christian decides to make her his next Sub saying how he "had" to have her. When he shockingly finds out how Ana is still a virgin when the two discuss his contract for the sexual arrangement (Ana never having a real boyfriend before due to her shy nature), Christian instantly says he will "make love" to her. When Ana points out how he says he doesn't "make love" (he just "fucks hard") he says for her he will "make an exception." Though Christian's BDSM lifestyle and controlling nature causes problems for Ana along with his past demons that continues to haunt him and complicates the two's relationship. However, Christian finds himself slowly falling in love with Ana always breaking his rules for her and doing things he normally does not do with a Submissive; after sex cuddling, having sex in his bed, her saying his name, etc. Christian also implies how these new found feelings of love scare him since he is all about control whereas with Ana, control "just doesn't exist". Christian also does not understand the depth of his love for Ana until she leaves him in the first novel, believing the two wants complete different things in a relationship, leaving him completely broken, which is his "wake up call," and his determination to change so he can keep Ana in his life since she wants more than just a sexual relationship. Ana has been shown to be the one person is capable of breaking Christian as shown three times in the series - once in each novel - all of these times being when he believes her to be leaving him. The most shocking scene, perhaps, being in the second novel where Ana is prepared to leave, drunk, to her apartment from Christian's home after one of Christian's previous Subs broke into his home in a psychological break down due to her unrequited love for Christan and jealousy of Ana. Christian had angrily demanded Ana to leave duing the break in and when she wouldn't the two fought, leaving Ana to worry she may not be what he wants and needs that being a submissive to satisfy him. Christian, mistaking that she is leaving him again, in a desperate attempt to keep her from leaving him, submits to her getting on his knees and bowing his head to her, leaving Ana speechlessly shocked. (Since Christan is all about control and being dominant.) Christian's controlling attitude and easily sparked jealousy also causes many problems for him and Ana since she wants her own personal space and for him to trust her. Category:Characters Category:Characters